Usuario discusión:James cullen/6
Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Mensajes Academia ¡Qué bien! he aprobado, cuadno no estes ocupado dime el siguiente exámen, pero antes voy ha poner enlances al episodio que me dijistes, adiós SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:51 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya he acabado de poner los enlaces al episodio. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 18:09 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Ya he acabado el segundo examen. Aqui te dejo los capitulos que he echo: *163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) *164. The One Who Changed the World Espero tu respuesta! Gracias HinataTsubame (discusión) 16:59 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo, termine lo que me dijiste Tanegashima (discusión) 19:17 26 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias hola,gracias por avisar,sigo trabajando con el que me dijiste Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 21:58 26 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima Hola!! Lo siento James, no sabia que en los capítulos y episodos no se ponían anime ni manga, es que vi que había episodios y capítulos con esas categorias, y las queria añadir en otras en las que no estaban esas categorias. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:53 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, lo siento, pero no entendi lo de los items, o sera que no los conozco por ese nombre, me lo podrias explicar mejor? Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 18:14 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Exámen Oye James, es que no sé cuales enlaces poner al episodio ¡Regreso al trabajo de sustituto! El terrorífico estudiante de intercambio, que me pidistes, el único enlance que puse fue el de episodios. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:29 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ahhh!!! entendido ahora lo hago, gracias. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:38 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya he puesto 11 enlaces ¿cuántos más quieres que ponga? SilverSatonix (Discusión) 15:50 28 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias no lo sabia y pense que si eso no estaba iba a estar inconpleto asi que los añadi a los capitulos ,episodios.etc.Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:12 28 jul 2011 (UTC) oye queria preguntarte ssi sabes algo de Danieru Médina ya que no he podido contactarlo y el es quien tiene que corregir mi último examenHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:40 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Ya termine los capitulos son: ¡Supera tus límites! y El Shinigami que conoció Ganju Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 21:17 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo, Usuario Discusión:Tanegashima/Sandbox Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 03:52 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Ia he arreglado las paginas! Si falta algo hazmelo zaber :D *163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) *164. The One Who Changed the World HinataTsubame (discusión) 13:15 29 jul 2011 (UTC) mision mi mision era crear el articulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:30 29 jul 2011 (UTC) de mision debia agregarle enlaces al artículo de Shun Shun Rikka .Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:38 29 jul 2011 (UTC) estas son todas las misiones que hice: Debe quitar la Categoría:Personajes de 10 artículos que lo requieran,luego notificar.Debe crear el Capítulo 088. SO UNLUCKY WE ARE .Debe agregarle enlaces al artículo de Shun Shun Rikka . Debe Crear El Capitulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:42 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Examen Una pregunta. Lo de quitar la categoria de personajes es de los capitulos o de los episodios? Gracias. *Aqui tienes a los que les quite la categoria: Embajador de algas - Espiritu de lentes - Honey - Manny - Nanny Ia esta. Se lo he quitado a Kanbei ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) Listo hice lo que me dijo.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 20:56 29 jul 2011 (UTC) *Estan bien me avisa. Listo ya termine lo que me dijiste 16:42,29 Julio,2011(UTC) Segador14 si me parece bien me ayudas por favor Hola soy nuevo usuario como hago para entrar ala academi shinigami Adoncody (discusión) 22:01 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Arreglado, debo fijarme mejor con ese problemilla, no es la primera vez Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 23:56 29 jul 2011 (UTC) enlaces ya le puse los que le faltaban al 059 Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 00:18 30 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima saludos del novato hola taichi-san, soy el nuevo usuario de bleach wiki Gran Rey Hebi, estas imagenes las consegui buscando imagenes a color de la saga del agente perdido, y las encontre, voy a buscar mas de estas imagenes, adios amigo, nos vemos, El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 15:55 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Personajes Ya son Karin Kurosaki ,Homura ,Orihime Inoue ,Shiyo ,Garogai.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 15:56 30 jul 2011 (UTC) *¿Estan bien? examen me siento muy feliz de haber aprobado!!!ahora la pregunta,le saco la plantilla de en construccion por la academia??gracias por escuchar y luego te aviso cuales capitulos del manga hare. Harunobu Eishima (discusión) 16:00 30 jul 2011 (UTC)harunobu eishima lo que uno no esperaba hola James, soy el novato Gran Rey Hebi, llamame Hebi si quieres, no lo sabia, pero bueno en la seccion de poderes del articulo ichigo kurosaki ahi dos imagenes a color del fullbring de ichigo y crei que podia subir esas imagenes, ¿deberia quitar esas imagenes, opina tu y luego me dices si? El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 16:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) sandbox pues lo cree sin querer como vi quetodos tenian uno tambien lo hice :D'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discusión']]) 16:22 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo ya termine pasa a ver como quedo Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:35 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Lista la galeria Tanegashima (Mi discusión) 19:34 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Hecho Listo ya termine los enlances que faltaban 14:30,30 Julio,2011 Segador14 Solicitud de Primer Examen Hola soy el novato Adoncody y quisiera que me de mi primer examen de la academia shinigami Adoncody (discusión) 23:42 30 jul 2011 (UTC) una peticion hola James soy el novato Gran Rey Hebi y quisiera estar en la academia shinigami, podrias inscribirme, estaria muy agradesido si me inscribieras, adios. El Gran Emperador Hebi (discusión) 16:22 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya termine el examen de crear un capitulo y un episodio y ya le agrgue enlaces a los ariculos que me dijiste no habian mucho que poner pero lo intente, bueno si no hay problema podrias darme mi segun examenDark Victor (discusión) 00:58 1 ago 2011 (UTC) hola me dijo Lucas Velasco que tengo que pedite avos que me quiero unir a la academia muchas gracias pein (discusión) 01:39 1 ago 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein (discusión) 01:39 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi ya termine de agrgarle los enlaces a los aritculos que me dijiste, creo que ya te lo habia dicho pliss dime cual es el ultimo examen por favorGakusei shinigami (discusión) 14:42 1 ago 2011 (UTC) mi mision era crear el articulo ¡Kenpachi Zaraki se acerca! Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 15:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC)